


Daddy for Christmas

by Slutski (saeien)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking, age kink, ddlb, fast forward to armin being an adult so its not bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeien/pseuds/Slutski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy Dom Erwin and Little Armin open their presents together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I literally pulled this out of my ass in three hours with no planning so Merry Christmas
> 
> I do not condone pedophilia, this is only role play.

It was finally Christmas and Armin was waiting for his daddy to come home like the good boy he was. He knew Erwin worked late that night but it was almost midnight- ten thirty-eight- and he hadn't even called yet. Armin was so excited to give him his Christmas present- he saw it back in July and had been storing it since then, knowing Daddy would love it and be so happy with him. He wished he hadn't slept in so late this morning. That way he would have been able to Erwin in the morning before he left for work, and he wouldn't be so awake and restless right now while waiting for him. So patiently he sat waiting, laying on the couch, hugging the present he so carefully wrapped, and growing sleepier by the second. The Christmas specials on television helped calm him down until finally he drifted to sleep. After all, being asleep made the time pass much quicker than being awake and whining for Erwin. 

Twenty minutes until tomorrow, a rattling at the door awoke Armin. Drowsy and delirious, the sudden noise really scared him, he had no idea who could be at the door. He hid under the blankie until the intruder finally managed the door open to peek up at a large rumbling figure. The lack of light in the room, giant puffy coat and scarf masked their identity well, but Armin would know that voice anywhere. 

"Daddy!" He jumped up, tossing the blanket to the floor, and nearly knocked Erwin over, forcing him to drop a few of the packages in his arms. 

"Oh!" Erwin exclaimed as he worked to catch his balance. "Hi, baby. Sorry I made you wait so long."

"It's okay!" Armin gaped. Suddenly he remembered his own package that was abandoned on the floor as well. "I got you something!" He ran back to retrieve it and held it up to Erwin like an excited puppy. Now that was an visualization Erwin wouldn't forget. Maybe he could get him a special plug sometime soon...

Erwin tuned back in and grabbed the present, carefully unwrapping it. "Thank you, baby," he smiled. It was a new bolo tie with a pendent in the center: Armin had seen it at an antique shop and knew it was perfect for Erwin. "I'll wear tomorrow."

Armin grinned, proud he had done a good job. 

"I also have a few things for you." Erwin picked up the dropped boxes and lead Armin over to the couch to sit down with him. He handed Armin a bag with tissue paper. "Here, start with this one." 

Excitedly, Armin opened it: a see through, lace camisole and matching panties. He looked up at Erwin, slightly blushing. "Go on and put that on, you can open the rest once you've changed."

Armin nodded and scurried to the bathroom to change into the lingerie. After a few minutes he emerged, lace clad and ass bare. Erwin patted his lap. "Take a seat and open the next one." A box wrapped in red. 

With shaky fingers, Armin unwrapped this box, slower than before from Erwin's hands wandering across his naked thighs and hips. "I love strawberries!" Armin reached for one, but Erwin patted his hand away. 

"Ah ah ah! Not yet, baby, lay down." And he did, laying back with his head resting on the armrest, his entire body on display for Erwin's hungry eyes. Erwin took a bite of a big berry and fed Armin the tip in his mouth. With the rest of it, he drew on his baby's neck and chest, licking the juice off and sucking up the puddles left in the hollow of his collar bones while his little boy moaned and gasped. Unbuttoning his own shirt, Erwin did it again, only this time he smudged the strawberry juice over his own chest. 

"Want some?" He asked the smaller boy and leaned over him.

Armin swallowed and leaned up, arms wrapping around Erwin's broad shoulders, and lapped up the juice. Erwin popped another strawberry between Armin's red lips and watched him suckle it before biting in and swallowing the sweet fruit. 

"Want the last gift?" Armin nodded. Daddy handed him another bag and he reached his hand in: a small, pink vibrator. "Which wouldn't be complete without," Erwin spoke as Armin pulled out the other item inside, "lube." Strawberry flavoured lube. "We can put these to use after we warm up a bit more." Erwin pushed Armin onto his back again and straddled him on the couch, lips on lips and hands on skin. 

Whimpers left Armin's mouth as his daddy's tongue pushed between his lips. He tasted like strawberries only sweeter. The sweet taste complimented with the sharp pain of teeth tugging on his bottom lip. Big hands groped his chest, rubbing the thin torso. Erwin's rough fingers pinched and pulled Armin's soft, pink nipples, twisting them into sensitive peaks. His hands moved down, along with his mouth, migrating down to bite and suckle on his little boy's neck.

"How's this feel, baby?" His voice rumbled into pale skin, the vibrations making Armin shiver.

"A-ah, good, Daddy..." Armin struggled to shake the words out, unsure whether to focus of the feeling of Daddy's tongue trailing down to his nipples, or on the response Erwin asked for. Daddy always got mad when Armin didn't respond, but it was so hard when it felt so good. 

His mouth moved down and made contact with Armin's swollen chest, teeth nibbling down until Armin was squeaking with a mix of embarrassment and pleasure. And then he moved to the other nipple, rubbing and teasing the wet, abandoned one with his callused fingers in the mean time. 

Armin almost had enough, he didn't know if he could manage much more. "Daddy, please hurry up," he whined. 

With that Erwin stopped abruptly. "Are good little boys supposed to whine?" Armin gulped, he knew he had done it now. "Are they?" Erwin's voice grew colder and lower. 

"N-no..." 

"That's right, mister." Erwin sat back upright on the couch. "Get up. I want you to take off your panties and lay over my lap."

Armin knew what happened when he was a bad boy, but still his heart couldn't help but beat faster- and not in fear, either. So up he went and he laid across the firm legs with his exposed cock hanging down against Erwin's thigh, the smallest movement making him gasp. 

"Because it's Christmas we can make this a little less stern," Erwin spoke, voice steady. "Hand Daddy the toy bag will you?" And he did. He heard the tissue paper crinkle as the big hands dug through the bag. Armin was too scared to look, he didn't want to know what was coming- but soon enough he felt it for himself.

He gasped as cold liquid ran down the crack of his ass, making his entrance quiver. A finger stuck in, stretching him open. This wasn't the normal punishment. Something more painful must be coming... Once three fingers were comfortable inside of him, the left, cold winter air filling the empty space. Suddenly a foreign, round object moved inside. It felt like an egg with a cord attached, connecting to a box that dangled between his legs, rubbing against his balls. Erwin's fingers followed it in, making sure it push it all the way up to just barely rest against his prostate.

And then suddenly there it was: the egg started vibrating furiously, Armin crying out in surprise. 

"Quiet." Erwin scolded. "I'm going to spank you, and you must count along. If you lose count we will start over."

Armin whined but nodded. The first smack came. "One." Then the second. "Two." He jumped with each one but tried his best to follow along, until they got even harder. Around eleven Armin lost count. The spanking was hard enough with how painful it was, but then the pleasure from his prostate just distracted him further. 

So they started over, the hard palm slapping down against his red ass faster and faster, until finally, "twenty!" Armin cried out. 

"Alright, baby, that's enough." Armin gasped out, finally relaxing and going limp over the big man's legs. Erwin switched off the vibrator and picked him up from under his arms and lifted him to hang over his shoulder. As he carried him up to their bed, Erwin rubbed his baby's back and cooed to him to calm him down.

Once in the bedroom, Erwin laid him down on satin sheets while he finally undressed all the way. He crawled up to the blonde boy and laid beside him on the bed. "Do you wanna continue?" 

Armin nodded, breathlessly. 

Erwin smiled and kissed him. With a pop the vibrator came out and was thrown to the floor. Erwin picked up the strawberry lube he carried up with him and unscrewed the cap, held open Armin's hole, and squirted the liquid right into him while Armin gasped, lips plump and cheeks bright, cherry red. 

He positioned himself before Armin's ass and pushed in slowly, watching his eyes flicker as he adjusted to Daddy's thick cock. They both breathed out, eyes meeting in a lustful haze. "Feeling good, little boy?"

"Please move, Daddy." Armin moaned, wrapping around Erwin's strong body. He hated his little being bossy, but with that look in his eyes and that raspy voice he couldn't say no. 

Slowly he shoved his dick in and out, deeper and deeper until hitting baby's prostate making him scream. "F-faster Daddy." He cried out, tearing up. Faster and faster, the pleasure bubbling up in both of them: Armin gasping and scratching up Erwin's shoulders; Erwin grunting and digging his fingers into Armin's thighs, pinching his nipples, until he left bruises. 

"Daddy!" He cried, "I'm gonna cum!" 

Erwin grinned like a wolf. He took his baby's little cock and started pumping as he thrust with more force. He leaned down into Armin's ear and whispered, "Cum for Daddy, you little whore," with a husky voice. 

Armin shivered and moaned, pulling Erwin down and kissing him to quiet his pleasured whined as he shot hot cum all over his daddy's tummy. 

He flopped down, tired from his violent orgasm and watched Erwin above him as he finished. His lidded, horny eyes dug into Erwin making him shoot into his little prince's fat ass. Armin gasped with the feeling of it flowing out onto the sheets. 

Erwin collapsed down beside Armin in a huff. Skinny arms wrapped around him as Armin laid his little head on the man's big chest. 

"Hey, baby?"

"Mm?" Armin hummed in response. 

"Mind if I put off wearing the tie until after tomorrow?" Erwin asked. Armin looked worried, like he had been rejected, until Erwin continued. "I think I'll call into work tomorrow so I can relax with you instead." Armin smiled and hugged his daddy, nuzzling his face into his warm, broad chest. He didn't mind too much, as long as he was with Daddy.


End file.
